matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Scanning the Enemy (Episode 4.1)
Tyndall starts us off with this. Tyndall: "Greetings, Warrior. As you know, the General is anxious to improve his force's abilities to combat the Merovingian's Exiles. They will be putting the experience they gained in studying your combat techniques to the test. Our liaison with the General's men has requested that we bring some of their newly programmed troops on a combat run. Proceed to the indicated location and rendezvous with the commandos." I went to the location where I was supposed to pick up two commandos named Gouki and Weisbrod out of the building. I did so, and when I left Tyndall told me this: Tyndall: "The Effectuator's dire lupines have been unusually active of late. We're not sure what's behind it, but it's a good opportunity for an anti-Exile operation. Lead Gouki and Weisbrod against the dire lupines at the location marked on your map." So the three of us when to the location of the dire lupines, and destroyed them all. After that was done, the two commandos said that they were going to stay there and analysis the data. I left the building and Tyndall said this: Tyndall: "Operative, the General has requested that you proceed to his location ASAP. It seems that he has an additional strategy in mind for combating the Merovingian." I continued to the next location where I meet up with the General. This is what he told me: The General: "Operative, after analyzing the data from these Exiles, my Intel group has determined that we can design enhanced weapons capable of breaking down their code defenses. But to do that, we'll need more data. The men in the room you just came through are programmed to record the precise data structures we need. Take them with you on your next foray against the enemy." I collected the commandos and headed out. Tyndall came on with this: Tyndall: "Warrior, I know you will do your best to get as much data as you can for the commandos. The enhanced weapons the General has proposed could help us finally crack the Merovingian's organization, and bring Morpheus' killer to justice." At the next location, my Operator said this as I entered: Operator: "I've got a whole screen of signals in there. You could have a heck of a lot of dire lupines on your hands. Let's hope those soldiers of yours can fight as well as they salute." So we continued on by killing all of the dire lupines in the area. The only thing interesting that happened was that one of the dire lupines said this before he started attacking us: Dire Lupine Savage: "Another human? We must eliminate them and locate the Effectuator, swiftly!" With all of that done and the commandos satisfied, I left the building, which ended the mission. Tyndall had this final statement: Tyndall: "The General's liaison tells me that they are receiving some very high quality data from your operation, Sabus. I knew you'd come through. If the General's engineers can use this data to design enhanced weapons as they claimed, we'll have the Merovingian's Exiles on the run very shortly." Sabus 01-21-2006, 12:39 AM *''Episode 4.1: I think we can do business'' Allies *Myers *Be Bonte *Foster Enemies *Dire Lupine Savages *Dire Lupine Banes Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.1) Category:Episode 4.1 Missions